Do-It-Yourself
by VillageVoice412
Summary: Looks like it's a do-it-yourself kind of night


I can't really even see Delphine as a cat person, but this idea came to me so I just went with it. Best not to anger the muse.  
Also, I failed French in high school. Like, badly, and ended up having to take it for three years, so the little bits of French in here are courtesy of Google. I just think that, given the state she is in, Delphine would revert back to her native language.  
Enjoy

* * *

Cosima took her time. Slowly, leaving a trail of wet red marks down Delphine's body. She thoroughly enjoyed making the other woman squirm. It made her own release infinitely better to watch the blonde come undone by her own doing first. She loved to tease her. It was so easy. It took very little effort to get Delphine writhing beneath her.

"Cosima" Delphine warned with a deep, throaty voice that drove Cosima mad.

"Yes?" Cosima asked innocently, not stopping or speeding up her downward trail.

"This is mean. You know that I am sure of it."

Cosims smirked. "Maybe." She added a little nibble and was rewarded by a sharp hiss from Delphine followed by a long, throaty moan as she ran her tongue along the doctor's hip. Delphine had once told Cosima that she had only ever orgasmed a handful times during sex with men without a little help from herself. That was just insane to Cosima. Granted that, no, the main point of sex wasn't _always_ to orgasm. But every other time, at least, would be nice. Sometimes its just nice to share something like that with another person. To unravel another with your own hands. Or even just to feel close to another human being. To share something so intimate and personal. To share in the human experience, but come on! A girl needs to...well, come on!

From then on Cosima made sure that three things happened everytime she and Delphine had sex. One – the obvious: orgasm. She aimed for 2, but sometimes one was so great that another would probably kill her poor girlfriend. Yes, Cosima was _that_ good! She wasnt being cocky it was just a fact. Give Delphine a few more minutes and she would wholeheartedly agree. Two – Delphine felt how much Cosima loved her. Three – Cosima teased the shit out of her. She was a _cheeky brat_ , after all.

Cosima suddenly stopped her slow trail.

"Seriously Cosima!" Delphine groaned in frustration, grabbing a fistful of the duvet to muffle a scream. "You were right there! Mon Dieu tu seras la mort de moi!" (My God you will be the death of me!)

"It's staring at me again Delphine."

Delphine took the comforter off her head and looked beyond Cosima. "How did you even know he was there?"

"I can feel it."

Delphine groaned. _'it'_ was her long-haired grey tabby named Dausset. Named after Dr. Jean Dausset, a famous French immunologist. He was a fat, lazy thing who couldn't be dragged off his perch by the window anytime day or night, but he seemed to take a liking to stalking them whenever they were in the throws of their lovemaking. For one reason or another Cosima seemed rather afraid of him.

"It's creepy Delphine, make it go away."

"He's just sitting there Cosima. Please, I am _begging_ you. _Please_ continue."

Cosima pulled herself back up Delphine's body, slowly dragging her own body over the blonde's as she did. Cat or no cat she couldn't stop now. Delphine was so close. It would be mean not to finish. Bordering on cruel, really. Cosima liked to tease, but she was ever cruel. She brought their lips together in a silent apology. Within seconds Delphine was writhing beneath her once more. After a few moments of getting her good and worked up again, Cosima stopped. She looked deep into Delphine hazel eyes. "I love you."

Delphine softened. Once again she had been prepared to yell at Cosima for stopping. She looked up at Cosima and smiled. The amount of love she saw looking back at her was, at times, overwhelming. She has never known a love like Cosima's. She hadn't been looking for it. Hadn't expected it. But now that she knew it she wanted it with every fiber of her being. "Je t'aime plus que la vie elle-meme" (I love you more than life itself.). Bringing her hands up to cup her dark-haired love's face, Delphine brought her back down in a gentle kiss. Passionate, loving, but gentle. Conveying everything that her words could not. For a brilliant scientist, she often felt like a young school girl with Cosima. Like a girl with a crush she would get flustered and tongue tied, but it was worth it.

Delphine gasped loudly as her girlfriend's fingers finally went where she needed them most. She arched her back for more contact. Cosima happily obliged. "Don't worry love. I'll get you there." The two locked eyes and smiled until Delphine could no longer keep her eyes open. She was so, so close, but she was fighting it. She didn't want it to end. She never wanted it to end with Cosima, so she tried to hold it off as long as possible. However, there was only so long she could fight. Cosima was the best lover Delphine had ever had. It didn't take long for toes to curl, her breathing to get labored, her eyes to roll to the back of her head...

"AH! . . Fuck, nope. Nope nope nope. I'm sorry Delphine but I'm out. I'll see you at work."

When the front door slammed shut Delphine angrily opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, scowling at the dark eyes now staring back mere inches from where Cosima had been moments before. "You just had to do that didn't you?"

The cat simply meowed.

Delphine kicked him off the bed, gently, but he was the reason her girlfriend was gone and she was left in such a state with no release. Well...that wasn't true. She shrugged and slowly brought her own hand down to where her body was still tingling from Cosima's touch. Looks like it turned into a do-it-yourself kind of night.


End file.
